


丧家之犬不会叫

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：五稜结人x 旭那由多OOC得好爽。sjb文学慎入。只看过动画。
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta
Kudos: 5





	丧家之犬不会叫

**Author's Note:**

> cp：五稜结人x 旭那由多
> 
> OOC得好爽。sjb文学慎入。  
> 只看过动画。

旭那由多第一天就看不惯五稜结人。他想要的乐队可不是高中生兴趣社团那种和乐融融的东西，不是随便练两三个小时凑点学分就分开回家，不是交流友谊。他可是赌上了一切在唱歌，他可是和音乐这个恶魔签下了契约，用灵魂的血泪交换了恶魔的武器，他要向音乐的世界复仇。

他不允许任何人轻视他的决心。

而结人偏偏是个和他截然相反的轻浮的男人，纯粹为了快乐而玩乐队的那种人，随便漏音也觉得无所谓的人，只要在街边弹弹吉他、即使一个观众也没有都可以满足的人。“玩音乐最重要的是开心”是他最常挂在嘴边的话，他从来不想要什么札幌第一北海道第一全国第一世界第一。

他们为此不知道吵过多少次。每次那由多都忍耐到勉强不摔话筒的程度，他每每甩门而出，只想着一走了之，却又被里冢贤汰劝回来。当然里冢说了什么他完全不记得，他只知道憎恨的火焰还在胸膛中燃烧，他绝不可能认输逃走。

在自己右侧的结人又在笑，明明又弹错了三个音，还改变了四小节的调子，但是笑得一点悔改之意都没有。音乐，有那么愉快吗？

那由多停了下来，其他成员迟了几拍也纷纷停手。

“你们先走，我和五稜有话要说。贤汰你也回去。”

其实他并没什么要说的，他们之间的矛盾都是那些众所周知老生常谈的话题，他也不想向结人透露自己的苦情，什么音乐家的父亲抛妻弃子又不给抚养费、让自己和母亲的生活陷入困顿这种三流小说的设定，结人可能会理解他却一定会可怜他。

他不想要可怜，他兜售的不是旭那由多的悲惨。

那天夜晚月光澄净明亮，蝉鸣不止，他把结人约出来，一句话也不说直接挥拳打了过去，然后他们扭打成一团，最后他占了上风把结人坐在身下。他突然特别想看结人慌乱的样子，便恶作剧般亲下去。

结人果然脸红地推开他，而他在一边笑痛了肚子。

之后做爱变成了他们之间的小秘密，只有在肢体交叠的游戏中他才感觉他和结人是一样的人类，或者说一样丑陋的野兽。他把结人的后背抓得全是血痕，把结人的肩膀咬得全是牙印，看到结人疼痛的表情，哪怕自己的身体还被塞得满满当当，那由多也觉得心情愉快，这一瞬间什么音乐什么父亲什么复仇这沉重的狗屎的一切都离他远去了，他像浮在白云的毛毯一样轻松，毛毯下压着的是讨厌的结人。

不知是不是因为关系改善，结人的演奏好过一段时间，连带着录音室也洋溢着那由多最为唾弃的家庭般温暖和谐的氛围。然而升学考来临，结人要挪出更多空当复习准备考试，越来越跟不上那由多复杂多变的曲子，于是他们从三天一小吵五天一大吵升级为每次练习必吵，直到其中一个人离开录音室为止。

他们最后一次私下见面时，结人举起了白旗。

“那由多，我累了，我们分手吧。”

他不假思索地说，“什么分手，我们又没有交往过。”

结人悲伤地笑了笑，“这样啊。”

如果不想笑，为什么要笑，他无法理解结人。

“那由多肯定不打算升学了吧。”

“对，我准备就这么出道，前几天已经有经纪人大叔联系过我了。”

“那么我会退出乐队，祝你找到和你相衬的吉他手。”

连没用的结人也要抛弃我了，我就这么无能吗？不，我还可以变得更好，我会超越现在的自己，超越父亲，超越结人，我的乐团要成为札幌第一北海道第一全国第一。

我要让所有人都为我驻足为我燃烧，我的歌声会永远留在他们心中再也不消失。他们都会承认我的才能，再也不会离开我。

“五稜结人你这个丧家犬！”他向结人的背影大喊道。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：那由多骂结人是“丧家犬”，一定是把曾经的乐队当成是“家”了吧。情侣分手的时候最真。


End file.
